


The Horned God.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Medieval - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bisexual Character, Breeding, Cuckolding, Dom!Loki, F/M, Fertility Issues, God of Mischief, Impregnation, Kink, Kinky Loki, Large Cock, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Porn, Marvel Norse Lore, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Pagan Gods, Past Relationship(s), Perverted stuff, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Stillbirth, Threesome - F/F/M, cernunnos - Freeform, fertility, loki is a little shit, ménage à trois, naughty loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set someplace in England during medieval times Loki hears the prayer of two young midgardian women in need of his help. Bearing in mind this is set back when a heir was a thing of great importance hence the abusiveness (the husband is a rotten shit) and there are also references to stillbirth and fertility issues which could be upsetting to some. Only a small part though...it's mostly just filthy smut and a happy Loki enjoying two women. I just want him to be happy, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horned God.

May wrapped the small bundle up and took him out to show to his father who had been pacing up and down for hours. The midwife had left earlier after it was apparent nothing more could be done.  
For three days she had accompanied the lady Amphelisia as she laboured to bring her child into the world and it had been for naught. May pulled the blanket from round the little face. He looked perfect like he was sleeping.  
"I am sorry my lord."  
He stepped away from her and held out a hand as if to cover his child's face.  
"How does my lady fare?"  
May wanted to tell him that his wife was in a bad place and needed rest to recover from this experience but she knew to say otherwise.  
"She fares quite well all being taken into consideration. Give her some time and you can both try again."  
He gave her a dark look.  
"Take him to be prepared. I will speak with her....Go! Get out of my sight!"  
He turned and left the room.

Later on May went back to tend to Amphelisia. She prepared the herbs to make the medicine to heal her lady.  
"I need you to drink this while it's warm, it will ease your aches." She held the small bowl up to her lady's lips. May noted the red mark on Amphelisia's wrist and burned with anger.  
Men! What do they know of the silent suffering we endure?  
"He want's to know if I can bear another child, he wants a son." Lady Amphelisia sounded defeated and May wished so much to tell her that it wasn't wise. Four babes in as many years all without taking a breath.  
"My lady please do not trouble yourself with this thought now. Your body needs time to heal as does your heart."  
Amphelisia bowed her head and wept. May knew what she was about to say was foolish but what else did her lady have to lose?  
"My lady I may know of a way." 

 

The early evening air was fresh on the two figures who made their way up a hill.  
May had prepared this for the past three months, she had read every night by candle light and even though a small part of her acknowledged this might be madness she felt she owed it to Amphelisia.  
They approached a circle of smooth green stones. "Here we are my lady." May dropped her sack on the floor and pulled out a few items.  
Lady Amphelisia looked around suddenly wary of being caught. May had told her about the old ritual. She would have to stand naked in the stone circle and pray to a god. If he showed himself she would have to rut with him and he would give her a child. According to May it was a phenomenon that many woman went up the hill barren and came down fruitful. The catch was you never knew which god came and fulfilled your prayer...if at all.

May poured two cups of wine and then set fire to a bouquet of dried flowers, she walked in the circle chanting as the bouquet smouldered in her hands letting off a rich woody smell. Amphelisia watched almost in a trance as the bouquet suddenly burned green before bursting and sending small sparks up it the dusky evening sky. May beckoned her over and drew her small silver knife, Amphelisia presented her palm to May and looked up. May pricked Amphelisia's left palm, not deeply but enough. "Over the cups my lady." The small drops of blood tainted the wine and then it was time.  
Amphelisia slipped off her cloak and gown and stood her hands clasped together as she prayed silently. Her prayer didn't go unanswered. 

He appeared strutting confidently towards the circle. A tall lean god with a golden horned helmet and beautiful intricate armour, his cape was as green as moss.  
"Cernunnos!" May gasped for it had to be him, the horned god, the green man.  
Amphelisia was frozen to the spot trembling, her teeth chattered from fear. He entered the circle without a word to either woman. May wanted to grab Amphelisia and shield her from this but her lady was desperate. 

Loki couldn't believe his luck when he'd heard the prayer. He'd been walking about the bifrost bored and caught a faint whisper. He hadn't been down on Midgard for some time and decided to see what or rather who was calling the gods. It didn't take him long to realise that they thought he was that sly old god cernunnos but better a sly young god for you ladies!  
He took in their frightened expressions and decided to use this to his advantage. Inwardly he was bursting with amusement but from the stern expression he gave them you wouldn't have known.

"Kneel." He growled.  
Dutifully they both dropped to the ground with their heads bowed. He felt a chuckle forming but swallowed it down.  
"Who dared to call upon a god?"  
May swallowed and stole a glance at his legs knowing it was her doing to open the portal to let the gods hear her lady's prayer.  
"I did." She croaked, her mouth felt dry.  
Loki stepped closer to her and she shrank back, his hand touched the top of her head as one would pet a cat.  
"Now why would anyone be so foolish to invoke a god without having the wits, courage and sorcery to control one? How desperate are you?" He looked at the one who was naked and half out of her mind with fear.  
Amphelisia spoke then "Desperate, my god. I need a child. My husband, he is a very unreasonable man, I have given him no living child and he grows tired of me and seeks his comforts elsewhere. I fear he will send me back to my father." The tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Would that be so bad?" Loki asked.  
Amphelisia nodded. "Between my father and him I'd choose him. His contempt and anger I can just about take but my father swore to send me to a nunnery if I failed in this. My husband is a very wealthy man and our marriage has secured my father lands and a title, if I don't produce a son...even a daughter he will seek a way to end this marriage and my father will never forgive me if we end up back as we where. My father is a very difficult man..."  
It was a rare occurrence that Loki should feel pity for such tales but the way her eyes held his, he saw the truth there. He looked at them both, the naked women was slender with black hair much like his and blue eyes. If he did choose get her with child then at least having the same hair colour would work to her favour when passing the child off as her husbands. The other woman was shorter with wavy auburn hair and a sweet open face, her eyes were the soft docile brown with thick black eyelashes.  
Very pretty he thought as he looked at them both.  
"I will grant you a child my lady. I need you to do as I say or I shall not continue with my generosity. I am a god and I have tastes beyond that of your pitiful midgardian men. I shall return you in the morning with a ripening womb." Even to his own ears Loki knew he was overdoing it but he had to appear as godly as possible to these two trembling mortals.  
"Drink the wine."  
They both took the cups and The naked one gulped her wine and blood down while the other held the goblet nervously. "If...if I drink this then I'll become with child. It says it in the book whoever drinks this and I..."  
Loki tutted and looked at Amphelisia who's face fell watching her maid and friend disobey the god. "It seems you don't wish your lady to have her longed for child?"  
May drank it without complaint while Loki grinned down at her.  
This was too easy he thought and then he pulled them both to their feet and had them stand in a circle as all three of them clasped hands. Purely for show but the women were none the wiser. Now it was just him and his magic as they felt cold wind encircle them and then all at once they found themselves in a large opulent room decorated in green and gold.

He had brought them back to his chamber, they stood like a couple of startled does unsure of what to do.  
"Come." he strode across to a large bed covered in green sheets with furs. They didn't even say a word as they followed him to the bed. Amphelisia was shaking again but this time from the cold.  
"Woman get under there." Loki covered her with a fur at the top end of his large bed, truth be told he felt a little sorry for her all naked and vulnerable but she would soon warm up.He leaned in to kiss her and whispered something that May couldn't make out.  
"Little maid, I shall start with you before your lady." he smiled when he saw the look May gave to her lady. "If you do not wish however.." His plan was to let the lady watch and by the time it was her turn she would be aching for him.  
May took a breathe. "I do wish..I mean I do...I can do thi..I will." She babbled. Loki wanted to laugh at her, she appeared so brave but he could hear her heart hammering in her chest.  
"Shall we begin?" He asked. He held out his hand and May took it, Loki guided her to the bed. He was going to enjoy himself, he couldn't wait to tell Thor about this little adventure.

"Before we start I would have you willing and ready. I will give your lady a child but do not think to refuse me anything I ask of this night and I will ask for much from you both."  
he started undressing, he could've done his usual spell and been naked before their eyes but he didn't want to keep confusing their mortal minds with his magic. He removed his helmet and placed it carefully on the ground, he could feel the their eyes on him as he stripped off the last of his garments, he sat back letting them look.  
"Have you known a man before maid?" He asked as May nervously began undressing.  
"No."  
May didn't want to explain anymore and he sensed she was withholding information from him.  
"Wonderful." He snaked his hand up her leg as she stood near him, noting the goosebumps on her skin. 

Amphelisia watched as the god caressed her maid, at first it had seemed May resisted but soon she was seeking his kiss and sighing as he cupped her behind. He pulled May onto the bed and lay on top of her whispering words that Amphelisia couldn't make out but judging from May's blushing cheeks they were having the desired effect. She watched as they both locked eyes and May grew bolder, running her hands on his well defined back and drawing her legs up on either side of him. He was rocking his hips gently towards May and Amphelisia saw May grind herself against him wantonly. He kissed his way down Mays body before settling right before her slit, she watched as he buried his face in between Mays thighs. To Amphelisia's shame felt herself getting wet at their display and slipped a hand between her legs, her little sigh alerted Loki who looked up at her.  
"Join us." 

Amphelisia crawled over and waited. "Do you like what you see?" He asked. She nodded for it was the truth of it. She hadn't expected to become so aroused watching them both.  
"Kiss her." He chuckled as they both paused before May took the lead and kissed Amphelisia. He knew May had no experience with men but he could tell she had known the touch of women, she kissed well and wasn't so surprised by his silvertongue. He lay back on his cushions watching as they both explored each other, he doubted there was a more beautiful sight in all of the nine realms than what was layed out before him. They got more daring and touched each other wantonly and as Loki viewed them his cock twitched and throbbed with want.

"Both of you, I command you both to taste me." He sounded breathless and he was quick to catch the little smirk they both gave each other before they lay on either side of him at his waist. His prick was magnificent thought Amphelisia, May just looked fearfully at him. "I will take his length, you kiss him softly here.." Amphelisia drew her finger gently across his sack. Loki had never felt more of a god than at this moment watching them please him with their soft pink mouths. True to her word Amphelisia sucked him till his hips bucked while May kissed and licked his balls, their moaning increasing. They occasionally kissed each other while pleasuring him. 

Loki knew he wouldn't last too long if they continued this and the lady needed him did she not?  
"let me give you what you need." Amphelisia spread her legs for him and he was inside her in one deep thrust. May watched as he fucked her lady with fast deep strokes, she wanted him as well but she contented herself by teasing her clit. Loki watched Amphelisia's face as he took her, her husband didn't deserve her but no mind he would do what her husband couldn't and give her a child. Amphelisia came crying out and Loki gave four aggressive thrusts before filling her with his seed. They lay for a short while before he sat up. He placed his hand over her belly and she felt a cold heat there. "It is done." Amphelisia actually laughed, her first carefree laugh in the past four years. "Thank you!" She kissed him gratefully before lying back down. May was grinning, her gamble seemed to have paid off.

Loki looked over at May. "Clever little thing aren't you? I admire those who take risks. It was all or nothing for you and you have shown your lady loyalty."  
May didn't know what to say to him, Amphelisia had started to doze off but May and the god where wide awake.  
"Let her sleep. She carries my child, she needs to rest besides me and you have unfinished business.."  
She gasped as he lay her back and started to rub her clit with his long clever fingers.  
"You're drenched and open little maid, shall I take you? Did you see as your lady blissed When I fucked her? I saw you rubbing yourself."  
For once in her life May had found a man desirable, it confused her. Loki pushed his cock slowly and gently into her. He found the way she gritted her teeth as she took him strangely beautiful. He was mindful to not hurt her and his pace this time was lazy. 

May clung to him, she felt like she was drowning in sensation. He kissed her more than he had with her lady and started whispering his sweet words to her. She felt the heat in her lower belly, he was too skilled in the art of lovemaking.  
"You feel so good.." She whimpered and he knew she was close so he slipped his finger down to tease her and then she was there riding out her bliss with incoherent cries as he claimed her and he claimed her four more times as her lady slept that night.  
"You are mine." he whispered. What had started as a bit of a lark for the god of mischief ended in him making love with a midgardian maid, he didn't want it to end.  
And why should it end? 

Both May and Amphelisia awoke in the stone circle confused, it was still night but the god had promised to return them in the morning. They hurried back mindful of being seen but they needn't have worried it was as if they'd never left. The god appeared to have manipulated time and for his other trick Amphelisia's husband spent that night making love to his wife. Ah but he's a clever god!

Nine months later May tended to Amphelisia as she gave birth to a boy much to her husbands delight, he had his heir and Amphelisia felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders. Her husband doted on the boy watching him grow into a strong, clever and mischievous child. The boy sometimes looked at his father coldly with his green eyes that seemed otherworldly but he put that thought out of his head for he had his son. Amphelisia never had another child but she had no need, her son never grew sick or gave her cause to worry. She adored him, he was a pleasure to be around. She thanked the horned god everyday in her prayers without ever knowing her son was the child of the god of mischief. 

May knew. She had met with the god most nights when he appeared in her room and he had roared with laughter at her face as he explained who he was.  
"Don't feel too bad dear, cernunnos is quite the dirty old goat so I'd say you both faired well with me."  
She playfully hit him "You sir are outrageous and debauched!"  
Loki grabbed her and pushed her on the bed, he liked his little maid greatly perhaps more than he could admit even to himself.  
"You wouldn't have me any other way sweetheart." He bit her neck before throwing the covers over them both, their laughter turning into kisses and sweetness.


End file.
